equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kage
"Come on, Kurai...let's, hehe, get 'im can we, can we!? Mm? Haha!" -Kage to Kurai about the group. Kage is an antgaonist of the game Equilibrium. He is found in the keep of Wimsford Ruins performing illegal rituals along with his accomplice, Kurai. Kage possesses some sort of insanity, apparently due to the magics he practices with Kurai. He is, along with Kurai, the third antagonist to appear. History It is known that Kage and Kurai had partnered up to sought a new world for them to tyrannically rule. They both tired of the rules of the land of Equilibrius, therefore they hatched a plan to corrupt Wimsford. Wimsford was cut off from the roads, and Kurai started weekly studies to inform himself and Kage about how to go about these satanic rituals. They address themselves as Warlocks, a forbidden type of person banned from Equilibrius. The two eventually got stronger, to which they then started to corrupt Wimsford, rotting its crops and starving its residents, forcing them to leave the land to then build their new capital. Kage and Kurai's plan had succeeded, thus having them gain control of Wimsford, now in ruin. Character Episode 1 Kage, along with Kurai, are both found in the keep of Wimsford Ruins, who are seemingly performing the same rituals described prior to meeting them, to keep the land of Wimsford corrupted. The two are faced by Maeron and his group. To their surprise, they happily label them as some sacrifices. Kage and Kurai inform the group of their deeds, sort of carrying on from the story of the flashback to the thriving land Wimsford once was. Rickee/Ox will curse them for their treachery, and thus they react to their threat by sending three phantom souls to attack them. The group however, defeat them, and they head to face the two in heated combat. Eventually, the two are defeated by the now unstoppable group, and they wail in shock at their defeat, and they almost hand over the Ice Shard, until Venus Violet once again interrupts the group. She incarcerates them, thus allowing for Kurai and Kage to escape. Relationships Kurai "Oh, stop now you're being no better old Kage here!" -Kurai to the group about Kage's behaviour. Kage and Kurai are accomplices, showing a strengthened relationship over a long period of time. The two work together well, causing the corruption of Wimsford and putting up a considerable defense against Maeron's group. The two work together as a pair mostly, though they have their differences. Maeron Tyr-Wen "Come on stop whining, just give the Ice Shard over then we can leave!" -Maeron after defeating Kage and Kurai. Maeron appears to, along with Rickee and Ox, share a dislike for Kage. He hates what they have done to the land, and they are now enemies to each other, seeming as they have fought. However, their interaction is brief, therefore it is not possible to expand their relationship too much. Venus Violet "Yes, whatever! Just keep out of the way." -Venus to Kage and Kurai about letting them escape after their defeat. Venus and Kage share a neutral bond. She treats Kage like some sort of insignificant being, and simply orders him and Kurai to clear off and stay out of her way. She must think of the two as a failure as of their incompetence to stop them, though Kage is grateful for her letting him and Kurai escape from their dooms. Kuri Sourgrass "Huh!?" -Kuri being shocked at the appearance of the two. (Determinant.) Kuri and Kage have a very small amount of visible interaction between them. Presumably, Kuri seems to take the hateful relationship that Maeron, Ox and Rickee have for them, willingly fighting them. She appears to dislike when Venus frees the two, due to her severe dislike for her. Rickee Bleak "Why the hell would you even think of goin' 'round killing off Wimsford. That's diabolical." -Rickee to Kage and Kurai about their corruption of Wimsford. (Determinant.) Rickee appears to, along with Maeron and Ox, share a dislike for Kage. He hates what they have done to the land, and they are now enemies to each other, seeming as they have fought. However, their interaction is brief, therefore it is not possible to expand their relationship too much. Rickee knows about their treachery, which means that he is considerably taken aback when first meeting the two. Ox Shadowmist "Despicable!" -Ox to Kage and Kurai about their corruption of Wimsford. (Determinant.) Ox appears to, along with Rickee and Maeron, share a dislike for Kage. He hates what they have done to the land, and they are now enemies to each other, seeming as they have fought. However, their interaction is brief, therefore it is not possible to expand their relationship too much. Ox sees no reasoning behind what they did however, therefore his hateful relationship will most likely not be able to be repaired. Victims Killed This is a list of all the victims that have died to Kage: *Possibly a number of Water Brethren Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Trivia *Kage and Kurai are the only antagonists and minor characters to not have a specified last name. *Kage and Kurai are the only antagonists who appear as a duo. *Kage is sort of treated as Kurai's pet after his insanity. *Kage and Kurai actually do not have their genders specified, though they are presumed to be male. *Maeron and Venus are the only characters who will, regardless of choice, meet Kage and Kurai. * Kage is one of the few hooded people in Equilibrius, but like Kurai, you do not see his face. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:No Faction